BloodFang
by KittyMackay
Summary: Not Good With Summarys
1. Chapter 1

**A Cutters Diary** Its My First Time Writing About This Type Of Thing So Please Tell Me Exactly What You Think About It. Flames Are Welcome.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Inuyasha Characters.

Prologue:

Hi My Names Kagome Higurashi And I'm 16 Years Old. My Life Hasn't Been An Easy One I Lost My Dad When I Was 6 Years Old He Was Murdered In Front Of My Eyes The Yokai Ripped Him Apart It Was Horrible I Cried For A Long Time Then My Mom Became So Distant and then when I was ten men came and broke into our house me and my brother hid under the bed while my mother was raped then killed then they found out where I was and raped me each of them (there was at least 7) thats the day i found out i was a miko. Just when they where going to kill me a pink light came out of my hands and knocked them all unconscious. After that me and my little brother Souta had to go live with our aunt and her daughter Kikyo. Kikyo thinks shes better then anyone but shes like a total ice queen. She also the most popular girl in school and captain of the cheer squad her boyfriend is Inuyasha Tashio hes the most popular guy in school and football captain hes a Inu-hanyou also and has silver hair with two cute little dog ears on top.

I stay by myself at school always wearing black and a hoodie to cover my face so no one knows my pain. I guess you could say I'm a loner. Well i am all the friends i had left when they found out i started doing drugs. I made myself feel nothing its like i have no soul anymore i can talk to one person and thats only over a instant chat so I've never met him but i want to some day. I used to get made fun of because my eyes would change between blue green and brown. They used to be so full of energy but now they are empty. I keep my shoulder length black hair down it has layers in it and i dyed parts a blood red but no one has ever seen it because its always under my hoodie.

I drive a black bike with blood red squiggly letter the say blood fang. No one knows about my life I'm part of a gang and thats where i got the name blood fang from.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1. (THE WAY I CHOSE TO LIVE **IN THE DARKNESS**)

In a darkroom a figure of a teenage girl could be made out tossing and turning in her sleep.

**Dream**

'Oh god not again' I screamed I saw the men grabbing my mother and pushing her down onto the bed then ripping her clothes off. 'no stop don't hurt my mommy' I screamed but it was to late the had already raped her and slit her throat. The one man turned towards me "what do we have here a little girl who didn't want us to hurt her mommy well don't worry baby you'll soon be joining her." he smirked at me.

'someone save me' I yelled. They had all my clothes off now and i could see the lust in there eyes. Then I felt one slide the manhood into my opening. 'no stop please I'll do anything.' I yelled tears running down my face. Another came up to me with his manhood sticking out and shoved it in my mouth. "suck and if you dare bite this will be even more painful for you."

I sucked on him all of a sudden he came in my mouth i went to spit it out but he grabbed my head and ordered. "swallow you little bitch." I did as he commanded. That night I sucked in total ten dicks and had each of them cum in both my mouth and my woman hood. The one that first spoke to me turned to look at me face " are you ready to die yet you little bitch?" he asked. No I screamed. "to bad." he took out a knife and was just about to slit my throat. I started screaming.

**End Dream**

the young girl woke up in a cold sweat. "Omg it was just a dream. Why does it still haunt me that was six years ago." she said to herself then look at the clock. "well I'm up already might as well get ready for school." she got up and stretched with the pajama pants and the tank top you could see all of her curves. She walked into the bathroom and went to take a shower.

**Half Hour Later**

She walked out and turned on the bedroom light. And walked to find some clothes.

Kagz P.O.V.

'What should I wear today oh I know. My black baggy pants the the red skulls on them and now for a top hmm... I grabbed my black t-shirt that had blood fang written on it then a black sweat shirt. Next I grabbed a black g-string that was partly see through and a matching bra. After I was dressed I went back into my bathroom and dried my hair then put black eyeliner on just a little under the eye at the outside corner then on my eyelid that went ¼ of the way over the I used dark red eyeliner and put it on until it was halfway across. Next came the lip stick the bottom lip was black well the top was blood red. I slipped on a pair of red contacts and I was ready to go back to the hell hole they call school. I grabbed my bag that matched my pants then half way up the stairs I realized I didn't remember to change my piercing rings so I ran back down and grabbed them all, and my bag of pot in case I needed it and finally walked up the stairs and out to my bike. I grabbed my helmet and raced off towards the school.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kagome had just arrived at the school after she parked her bike and took her helmet off she instantly threw up her hood and walked over to the smoking section. What she didn't know was that a certain hanyou was watching her. He had seen her pull into the parking lot and get off her bike but what surprised him what that he had never noticed her before was she new no he had seen that bike everyday. Then he saw her put up her hood like she didn't want anyone to notice her. He then watched her walk over to the smoking section and pull out a pack and light one. " yes I'm getting one today I don't care what Kikyo says." he walked up to her. "hey got an extra one?" she nodded and passed him one with out ever making eye contact. "can I borrow a light?" again all she did was pass it to him with out looking up. "what the hell wench do you ever make eye contact with anyone or even speak!" he yelled getting annoyed that she would not look at him. She just shook her head no. that was it he lost it he grabbed her chin and lifted her head to face him. He took a step back at what he saw she had red eyes and her face had a lot of piercings. She stood and looked directly at him. "Inuyasha if you ever touch me again I will kill you without remorse." and went to walk away when he grabbed her wrist when he heard her wince in pain. "listen you bitch who the hell are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" he once again yelled. "I'm your worst nightmare your little bitch of a girlfriend's cousin and the names KA-GO-ME. Ok now that is settled LET ME GO!." his ears went flat against his head when she screamed. "watch it wench the ears a sensitive." he yelled. She smirked at him then moved closer to him acting seductive then reaching up and grabbing the one ear and pulled. That was all it took he screamed and let go of her that was her que to get out of there.

**LATER**

**Kagz P.O.V.**

After the incident in the smoking area I had avoided Inuyasha at all cost even though he was in most of my classes. Just five more minutes till lunch then I'm taking off for the rest of the day. I looked over at Inuyasha and he smiled 'be prepared to die bitch' he mouthed to me. I just smirked at him 'ha like he could hurt me' I thought to my self. When I had smirked he looked taken back by my reaction to his threat.

**DING**

finally lunch I grabbed all my books and ran out of the class. As soon as I got near my bike I thought I'd be fine to just get out of the hell hole when someone had grabbed my arm. When I turned around I saw that it was Inuyasha. "what the hell do you want shouldn't you be making out with kinky hoe?" I shook my wrist out of his grip and looked at him square in the eye "Hello I'm WAITING." Tapping My Foot Impatiently I Waited For His Answer. "Why does your bike say blood fang. I've heard that name before where have I heard that?" I looked at him like he was crazy "I have no clue where you've heard it before but if your just going to stand here and act like an idiot then I'm leaving." I finally reached my bike but just before I got my helmet on he grabbed my arm again. "I know where I heard it before its one of those street gang guys the low-life scum guys. That go around causing trouble wherever they go." He smirked to himself looking quite proud of himself that he figure it out. "Wait why do you have his bike? Your a girl you can't be part of those things." I looked up to him and grabbed one of his ears bringing him down to be face to face " You don't even know what the hell your talking about and for your information blood fang is my boyfriend." With that I took off on my bike down to see everyone else from the gang.

Parking my baby (bike) in the garage I realized that almost everybody was here or they left bikes here plus the few gang cars that some used. I walked into the house and saw everyone sitting watching the hockey game and drinking/ smoking or they were already passed out. " Hey guys whats up gimme a hit off that." I said pointing to the pipe that Naraku had in his hand. "Hey baby come here and I'll give ya some." he replied patting his lap for her to come sit. I walked slowly over to him and sat down well taking the pipe from him and taking a hit before passing it to one of the other guys. "Kag why ain't u at school don't tell me you got kicked out already." Jason said "No I Just didn't want to stay and be in that hell hole anymore I got lonely in class since Saia and Kitty left me. Where the hell are they anyways anyone seen them lately?" I replied/asked. Everyone started looking at each other really weirdly like trying to figure out who was the one to say something. "well someone better fucking tell me what the hell is going on before I kill someone fuck!" "Um Kags well Kitty and Saia kinda moved in with there brother for a few months there mom wanted them to become more acceptable to society. They dropped from the gang and no we haven't even thought of going after them because it wasn't their choice but they had to and plus their part of the family." Shippo told me. "WHAT NO FUCKING WAY THEY CAN'T LEAVE ME THEY CAN'T BECOME ONE OF THOSE FREAKS NO I NEED THEM!!!!tears"

Normal P.O.V

Everyone looked at there leaders girlfriend who at the moment had tears streaking her face. "Babe its ok you know they can't change that much last time I met their brother he was a cool guy nothing really freakish about him." Naraku tried to calm his boyfriend down.

"Stop fucking crying don't you think were upset to but you don't see us crying I mean Kitty was my fucking girl." Garra yelled at her.

**Later at Kagz house**

Kagome walked over to her computer and sat down logged onto Aim and found that Kitty and Saia were on she pulled them into a private convo and started to talk to them.

**Blood-fang (Kagome) Fire-Goddess (Kitty) Hentai-Lover (Saia)**

Blood-fang why the hell didn't you guys tell me you were moving.

_Hentai-lover we found out at the last minute you should've saw the shit Kitty was able to do she almost burnt the fucking house down it was crazy so hows Sesshy i miss him._

Fire-Goddess it wasn't all that crazy I mean it was just a little just what I do naturally you know when my demon side gets angry my other side loses control and becomes one.

Blood-Fang damn guys I wish I was there. And Kitt its awesome seeing you lose control so when you guys coming back?

_Hentai-Lover whenever we both become acceptable to society which in Kitty's case will be never shes to out of it._

Fire-goddess not my fault I don't want to be some little preppy bitch like your cousin Kikyo.

**GARRA-OF-THE-SAND HAS ENTERED THE CONVERSATION**

Fire-Goddess Hey baby I miss you can u believe what that stupid bitch did to me sending me away from my boy.

_Garra-of-the-sand hey babe yea I know your upset just don't change to much on me because then u won't be my Fire-goddess you'll be just some freak lol I still love you _

_Hentai-Lover wow that was interesting now Garra do you really think Kitt could change that much our mom made one mistake she sent us to our brothers and he doesn't care what Kitty does_

**LORD-SESSHOMARU HAS ENTERED THE CONVERSATION**

**TOP-DOG HAS ENTERED THE CONVERSATION**

Fire-goddess who the hell is top-dog I'll show you whos top and Hi sessh

_**Top-dog A loser like you dares to threaten me who the hell do you think you are miss Fire Goddess.**_

_Lord-Sesshomaru don't mind him hes just lonely because his girlfriend is off fucking some other guy _

_and he decides to come and bug anyone I talk to._

_**Top-dog my girl wouldn't fuck some other guy no who the fuck is all in the conversation**_

Blood-Fang Sessh is that your brother?

_Lord-Sesshomaru sadly yes it is_

Fire-Goddess OMG OMGOMGOMG ITS INUYASHA I AM UNWORTHY I AM UNWORTHY

_**Top-Dog Good thing you realize you are not worthy **_

_Hentai-Lover OMG she was fucking kidding you dumb ass. Hey Sesshy I Miss You Kiss Kitty calm _

_down your scaring me I can hear you laughing your ass of_

_Lord-Sesshomaru Hey Sai I miss you too when you coming back?_

Fire-Goddess when I kill that stupid motherfucker that stole all my candy

**Everyone Sweat Drops**

Blood-Fang Um Kitty were you sniffing anything today or smoking you can tell me its ok.

**Spider-Man HAS ENTERED THE CONVERSATION**

Fire-Goddess Omg Naraku I love your name so much It never gets old

**Spider-Man Ok I'm guessing Kitty was on something today or someones stealing candy again and whos Top-dog thought it was Sessh until I saw him in here**

_Hentai-Lover Oh its Inuyasha _

**Spider-Man Fun Fun ok well Kagz Garra Sessh you coming over or what thought you guys would be here by now but I understand Kitty was having a candy attack again **

Fire-Goddess Your having a party without me not fair Runs into corner and crys I'M ALL ALONE NOBODY LOVES ME Finds a Pillow well at least you still love me Mr. Cuddles you'll never leave me right Hugs Pillow(Mr. Cuddles)

**Everybody Sweat drops**

_**Top-Dog Is she always like this because I didn't know you guys were that big of freaks**_

Blood-Fang Babe we'll be there in ten. Bye Much luv

_Lord-Sesshomaru Later see ya in ten Kitty,Saia hurry up and get your asses back here_

_Garra-Of-The-Sand Bye dude I'm not coming tonight need sleep god dammit miss you so much Kitt hurry up and get that tight little ass back here so I can tap it_

Fire-Goddess Omg Garra you promised not to say things like that around everyone anymore I LOVE YOU BABY gimme a couple weeks theres no way I can be away from my boi for a few months. Bye everyone much luv

_**Hentai-Lover Missing everyone I'm going to grow a tree for each of you well maybe if I feel up to it. Bye Much luv**_

**Spider-man See ya guys and miss you Kitt and Sai.**

_**Top-dog Later losers and wait Kitty And Saia Maidrian? As In Bankotsu's little sisters?**_

**SPIDER-MAN,BLOOD-FANG,LORD-SESSHOMARU HAVE LEFT THE CONVERSATION**

Fire-Goddess Ya what of him

_**Top-dog nothing just didn't know he was related to losers bye**_

**Top-dog has left the conversation.**

**End Chapter **


End file.
